


Back Home

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is gone for like 2 weeks, Buckley-Diaz family, Chris my baby cries about missing his other dad, Eddie's dying without him, Established Relationship, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, Multi, No beta: we die like men, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, buddie is married, ft.Tarlos!, y'all need to see a dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: "I want dad back." Eddie furrowed his brows and sat down next to him, holding his son close."I do too, buddy. I'm sure dad'll be home soon. Get some rest." In all honesty, Eddie had no idea when Buck would be home. Bobby said it could last anywhere from one to three weeks.~"I miss Eddie, I miss Chris. I just wanna go home. Don't get me wrong, Austin is just fine, I just, I miss my family." Buck sat up and TK pulled him into a hug, laying their heads together. Buck sighed and wrapped his arms around TK.OR;The Buckley-Diaz family is seperated and miss each other.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Owen Strand & Bobby Nash, Owen Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley, TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 395





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> A. Yes, I know, I flop between past and present participles, shush.  
> B. You might need a dentist after this fluff

The doorbell rang throughout the house and Eddie groaned. He was laying on the couch with Chris on top of him. Chris was watching a movie on the TV. Eddie hadn't expected anyone because Buck had taken a trip with Bobby down to Austin for some sort of firefighter convention. 

It rang again and Eddie groaned. He picked up Chris and left him on the couch. A sliver of Eddie hoped it was Buck. His husband had been gone for two weeks now and he missed him. It rang again and Eddie yelled out.

"Coming, coming." He hurried his steps towards the door and opened it, finding Hen at the door. She smiled and Eddie smiled back.

"Hi, Eddie, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but could you watch Denny and Nia for a bit? Karen and I have something to attend too and we didn't want to bother Athena because she has Harry-"

"Hey, it's okay, Hen. Hand the two over, I can take care of them. Chris and Denny can play and I'll take care of Nia." Eddie smiled. Hen put her hands into a prayer then hugged Eddie gratefully.

"Thank you, so much." Eddie smiled and took the kids. Chris was thankful to spend some time with Denny while Eddie took care of Nia. 

About an hour later, Hen is coming back to pick up her kids and Eddie decides to put Chris to bed.

"Can we call dad first?" Chris asked and Eddie frowned gently. 

"I'm afraid not, buddy. It's really early where Dad is and I don't wanna wake him up. We can definitely call in the morning though." Chris pouted and crossed his arms.

"I want dad back." Eddie furrowed his brows and sat down next to him, holding his son close.

"I do too, buddy. I'm sure dad'll be home soon. Get some rest." In all honesty, Eddie had no idea when Buck would be home. Bobby said it could last anywhere from one to three weeks.

Eddie tucked in Chris and kissed his head before leaving the room and shutting off his light. Eddie yawned and walked to the living room. He shut off the TV and all the other lights before heading to the door. He locks it before leaving the room, heading to his bed room. 

He gets undressed and lays in bed, thinking about how much he misses his husband. He twists the ring on his left ringfinger, sighing as he turns over and falls asleep fitfully.

~

Buck sighed as his leg started bouncing. His best friend/brother, TK, places a hand on his knee and gives him a knowing look.

Once the conference is over, Buck is all but tearing off his suit in his guest room at the Strand house. 

"Ev.." TK said as he walked into the room. Buck fell onto his bed with a sigh. 

"I miss him." Buck pouted as TK smiled and sat next to him, running his fingers through his hair.

"I bet you do. I remember when Carlos had to leave for three months on an undercover mission. I was moody without him here." TK looked down at Buck and saw the tears coming from his eyes.

"I miss Eddie, I miss Chris. I just wanna go home. Don't get me wrong, Austin is just fine, I just, I miss my family." Buck sat up and TK pulled him into a hug, laying their heads together. Buck sighed and wrapped his arms around TK. 

Bobby was at the door.

"If it's any consolation, I miss Athena, Michael, Harry, and May," he pipes up and Buck ends up laughing, TK joining in too. Buck ends up staying with TK and Carlos that night because Bobby has another conference with Owen. 

They end up just chatting for a lot of it.

"So, Chris, he seems like a bright kid," Carlos says and Buck smiles. 

"Yeah, he's amazing. Truly. He has his rough spots, but every kids does. He doesn't let it get him down and I envy him for it." Carlos smiles and pats Buck's knee, then hugs TK close to him.

"And his dad?" 

"Oh lord, here we go," TK groaned and let his head lol, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Buck slapped him as TK squealed. Carlos laughed at the pair.

"Shut up! But Eddie? Oh, God. He is..something else, truly. The amount that he loves me, our son, his job. God, he's just amazing and I love him." Buck shrugs and Carlos smiles while he hits TK.

"Wasn't that bad."

"He talked to me about Eddie for three hours the other night."

"You loved every detail!" Buck accused and TK shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips. Buck rolled his eyes. Carlos just laughed and pulled TK closer. 

"Honestly, so jealous right now," Buck adds. TK and Carlos laugh, Buck joining in too. 

They bid each other goodnight when the clock hits midnight. Carlos leaves with TK while Buck goes and lays in bed. He wants to call Eddie, but it's Sunday and by this time in Austin, Chris would already be tucked into bed and asleep. Eddie probably not far behind him. He stares at a photo of his husband and son for a while before passing out.

~

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We have a flight to catch." Those words were the ones to rouse Buck from his bed.

"Flight? Home?" The energy coming off of Buck was nothing less than a giant Golden Retriever shaking his tail that shakes his entire body. 

Bobby smiled and nodded. Buck had never packed so fast in his entire life. 

"Thank you, really, for letting us stay here," Bobby said as he shook Owen's hand. Owen smiled and patted Bobby's shoulder.

"Anytime." Buck was practically bouncing as he hugged TK and Owen goodbye.

"Please don't be offended by my hyperness. I just really miss my husband and son." Owen wave this hand to Buck.

"I don't care. You should've seen TK the day Carlos got back from that three month undercover. He practically punched on him like a tiger."

"Daaaaadddddddd," TK groaned and Buck laughed, hugging them once more.

"Bye, Ty. Bye, Owen." They waved the two off and Buck was bouncing the entire way back to L.A.

~

Eddie groaned as he stretched, starting his day with a cup of coffee. He poured his cups then went to wake up Chris. The boy was already up and looking at a photo. It was of his dad's and him.

"Hey, buddy..." Eddie greeted, crouching down next to Chris. Chris rarely cried around Eddie, not wanting to make him sad, but Chris was lightly crying now. Eddie took the photo and put it to the side, lifting up Chris and hugging him to his chest.

"I promise you, buddy. Dad isn't leaving us, he just had work," Eddie explained and the boy sniffled.

"I just wan' him back!" Eddie's heart shattered at his cry and he really had to talk to Buck about just going with him next time.

"I know, I know, he should be home in the next couple of day, just be patient, buddy." Chris nodded and Eddie smiled. He had become so attached and Buck was probably doing no better than they were.

Eddie got him and Chris dressed before driving Chris to school. Eddie gets to work and puts his stuff in his locker. He makes sure his uniform is right before he turned around. He stepped out of the glass locker room and looked up, expecting to find their temp. captain that doesn't like Eddie with Hen and Chim, but instead, he see Buck standing with his arms wide open.

Eddie breaks at that moment and runs towards Buck. They meet in the middle and Buck practically picks Eddie up off the ground. They hug for what seemed like two seconds but was actually five minutes. They pull away and Eddie smothers Buck with kisses and the puppy laughs.

"God, it's good to be home," Buck says as he sets Eddie down. 

"Chris is going to freak tonight." Buck smiles and takes Eddie into his arms again.

"Can't wait."

~

When Eddie picked up Chris after school, he was smiling non-stop.

"I have a surprise for you at home, mijo," Eddie's says as he buckles in Chris. Buck and Eddie thought it would be better for Chris to meet him at home instead of in front of the school.

Chris had a smile on his face.

"Really?!" He asked once Eddie sat in the driver's seat.

"Yep! You won't believe your eyes." Eddie started the drive home, Chris wanting to talk about his day, but Eddie tells him to wait until they get home. Once in the driveway, Eddie helps Chris out of the truck and into the house. Chris then starts to talk about his day, but stops once he finds Buck crouching in the entryway.

"Dad!" Chris all but screeches and Buck smiled. Chris walked as fast as he could to Buck and once close enough, he lifts the boy into his arms as he squealed. Buck smiled and held Chris to his chest. 

Chris kept mumbling, "you're home! You're home!" Buck was practically beaming and Eddie watched with fond and adoring eyes. Eddie smiled as Chris was set down.

"This was the best surprise ever!" Chris shouts and Buck laughs while Eddie runs over, picking up Chris.

"So, junk food and movies?" Buck asks as he and Eddie walked to the living room.

"Yeah!" 

Buck, Eddie, and Chris were glad to have Buck back in L.A. with them. No offense Tarlos and Austin.

(None taken!)


End file.
